Z innego punktu widzenia
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Harry uważa, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie wytrzymał by dnia jako Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył więc wpada na pomysł aby za pomocą eliksiru na jeden dzień zamienili się ciałami lecz co się stanie, gdy ten dzień się zakończy a oni nadal pozostaną w nie-swoich ciałach? SLASH
1. Nie całkiem dobry pomysł

**Pairing**: Harry/Severus

**Gatunek**: Romance, Humor

**Kanon/Czas/Miejsce**: Akcja dzieje się na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie.

**A/N** Witajcie. Od razu ostrzegam, że ten ff nie jest i raczej nie będzie zbetowany więc przepraszam za błędy. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Pamiętajcie o komentowaniu, chętnie przeczytam Wasze opinie. Postaram się dodawać nowe rozdziały od razu jak je napiszę.

- Lavie.

* * *

Ujrzał płomień lecący w jego stronę a po chwili leżał na ziemi wciśnięty w ścianę… po raz trzeci tego dnia. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni ćwiczył z Snape'm zaklęcia i uroki, które pomogą mu w walce z Voldemortem. Przez te ostatnie tygodnie był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć. Pomfrey żartowała nawet, że może się tam wprowadzić, skoro i tak śpi tam częściej niż w swoim dormitorium. Profesor był bezlitosny. Z zimną krwią rzucał w niego zaklęcia, nie dając mu szansy na obronę. Czuł się tak, jakby wszystkie jego kości były złamane a ścięgna porozrywane. No cóż, całkiem możliwe, że troszkę przesadza.

- Wstawaj Potter – słyszał głos znienawidzonego człowieka – Tylko na tyle cię stać? Doprawdy żałosne – kpił.

Harry wstał przytrzymując się ściany. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund podłoga pod jego stopami wirowała. O chwiejnych nogach ruszył w stronę nauczyciela.

- Drętw…

- Everte Stati – zaklęcie Snape'a po raz kolejny wyrzuciło Harrego na ścianę. Chłopak był zmęczony, spocony i zły na siebie za to, że za każdym razem przegrywa. No,może nie za każdym. Przez pierwszych kilka tur udaje mu się odeprzeć zaklęcia profesora a czasem nawet rzucić w niego jakimś urokiem z powodzeniem lecz po którymś razie gdy jego ciało uderza w ścianę całą swą długością, lub gdy zostaje magicznie oślepiony i powalony, nie ma już siły.

- Wstawaj – usłyszał. Spróbował wstać lecz po chwili znów znalazł się na ziemi. Klęczał podpierając się rękami. – Jesteś słaby.

Wstał ostatkami sił. Już nie był zły, był wkurwiony.

-Conjun…

- Expelliarmus! – Harry krzyknął i tym razem to Snape z głośnym jękiem uderzył w ścianę a jego różdżka znalazła się w posiadaniu chłopaka. Podszedł do swojego profesora kulejąc i trzymając się kurczowo za bolące żebra. Usiadł na ziemię a następnie podał swojemu nauczycielowi jego różdżkę. – Udało mi się – rzekł z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nie ciesz się tak, gdyby to była prawdziwa walka poległbyś w pierwszej minucie.

- Nie jestem aż tak zły, profesorze. Po prostu te codzienne ćwiczenia tak na mnie działają. – usprawiedliwił się. Snape prychnął.

- Potter, jesteś beznadziejny. Już nawet Longbottom – zmarszczył brwi – Nie, ty przynajmniej różdżkę trzymasz poprawnie. Gratulacje, naród jest dumny – kpił.

- Boże, nienawidzę pana – przyznał – Bez obrazy – dodał po chwili.

- Twoje uczucia są w pełni odwzajemnione – starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest być mną – powiedział ostro. Patrzył swojemu nauczycielowi prosto w oczy – Nie wytrzymałbyś nawet dnia będąc Chłopcem-który-przeżył.

Snape uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Oczywiście, panie Potter. – zakpił – W porównaniu z twoim życiem, moje to z pewnością bułka z masłem – jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Co jest bardziej ryzykowne i trudne, odpowiadanie na listy fanów czy udzielanie wywiadów?

- Co Pan profesorze robi oprócz biegania do Voldemorta na herbatkę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Wiedział, że przesadził. Spotkania Śmierciożerców to nie było coś z czego można było sobie ot tak, po prostu żartować. – Rozumiem, że odejmowanie punktów i przydzielanie szlabanów to pana jedyne hobby?.

- Ty… bezczelny chłopaku! – zdenerwował się – Ty zarozumiały, impertynencki…

- Dobra – przerwał mu.

Brew.

- Czytałem kiedyś – zaczął – To znaczy Hermiona czytała – poprawił – o eliksirze, który pozwala dwóm osobom na zamianę ciał, czy coś –zamyślił się.

- Po pierwsze Potter, Eliksir krótkotrwałej zamiany ciał to nazwa której szukasz. Po drugie, chyba powinieneś zgłosić się do Św. Munga jeśli myślisz, że wypiję ten eliksir razem z tobą – zakpił.

- Mogłem się domyślić, tchórzy pan.

- Nie podpuszczaj mnie, dzieciaku.

- Jasne, rozumiem. Umie Pan obrażać mnie i naśmiewać się z mojego życia ale nie ma dość odwagi aby sprawdzić jak jest naprawdę. Może boi się Pan, że okaże się, że miałem racje? – zapytał.

- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz – powiedział ostro – Myślisz, że to zabawa? A co zrobisz jeśli dostanę wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, a ty będziesz w moim ciele?

- A co Pan zrobi, kiedy będzie musiał udać się na misję z Dumbledorem? Jest koniec maja, Voldemort zawsze atakuje mnie pod koniec roku szkolnego, ciekawe czy byłby Pan taki pewny siebie, gdyby stał po drugiej stronie różdżki, przed nim?

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał.

- Więc? – zapytał w końcu Harry przerywając ciszę.

- Będę tego żałował – Snape wstał z ziemi po czym otrzepał szaty. – Jutro po lekcjach w moim gabinecie. Przygotuję eliksir. –powiedział a po chwili wyszedł z Sali do pojedynków zostawiając Harrego samego.

* * *

TBC


	2. Do dna!

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że zgodził się na wypicie Eliksiru Krótkotrwałej Zamiany Ciał z Potterem. Miał wrażenie, że to nie skończy się dobrze, ale słowo się rzekło. Wszystkie składniki leżały na stole a on znał na pamięć przepis i formułę zaklęcia. Kiedyś, kilkanaście lat temu już wykonywał ten eliksir więc odtworzenie go nie było żadnym problemem. Jeden dzień. Przez jeden dzień będzie Potterem. Tak wiele osób chciałoby być na jego miejscu, Severus nie narzekał. Było kilka rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić jako Złoty Chłopiec, na przykład wejść do Komnaty Tajemnic lub zagrać w Quiddicha ale nie mógł zapomnieć o drugiej, gorszej stronie ich małej zamiany ciał.

Potter. Będzie. W. Jego. Ciele.

Zamieszał eliksir dwa razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, po czym zmniejszył ogień i dodał sproszkowany róg dwurożca. Na tym etapie eliksir powinien być jasno żółty i wydzielać charakterystyczny zapach. Zajrzał do swojego kociołka. Kolor prawidłowy i śmierdział jak trzeba. _Idealnie._

Przeszedł kilka razy wzdłuż swoich kwater chowając wszystkie rzeczy, które wolał ukryć przed ciekawskimi oczami Pottera. Nie chciał żeby dzieciak znalazł coś czego nie powinien lub żeby zniszczył coś cennego. Im później było, tym bardziej myślał o tym, że ten pomysł był bezmyślny. Co prawda ostatnie wezwanie od Czarnego Pana było całkiem niedawno więc przez co najmniej tydzień powinien mieć spokój. Lord wiedział, że Severus nie może się wymykać z szkoły zbyt często ponieważ „ to wzbudziło by podejrzenia Dumbledore'a". No, przynajmniej takie wytłumaczenie serwował Lordowi przez kilkanaście lat. Obawiał się, że dyrektor odkryje ich zamianę ciał. _To tylko jeden dzień._ – pomyślał.

Podszedł do gotującego się eliksiru. Dodał kolejne składniki i wymieszał. Zajrzał do kociołka by ujrzeć idealną barwę, konsystencje i zapach. Gdy całość była gotowa, wypełnił dwie fiolki eliksirem.

Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Harry był podekscytowany. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Snape zgodzi się na tę zamianę ciał. On sam również nie przypuszczał, że to się stanie. Pomysł wpadł mu do głowy nagle i od razu był pewny, że jest genialny. Zresztą, wszystkie jego plany zawsze są genialne.

Nie mógł usiedzieć na lekcjach. Wciąż myślał o tym, co zrobi gdy na jeden dzień będzie Mistrzem Eliksirów. Co prawda, ich główny cel miał się skupiać na udowodnieniu, który z nich miał bardziej trudne życie, ale ten cel jakoś stawał się mniej ważny gdy pomyślał o tym, jak odbierze Slytherinowi wszystkie punkty albo będzie siedział na uczcie przy stole nauczycielskim albo umówi się z Dyrektorem na herbatkę, a gdy ten zapyta „ cytrynowego dropsa?" on z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy weźmie jednego i zje. Był pewien, że profesor Snape nigdy ich nie bierze, nie wygląda na takiego co by brał.

Zaraz po lekcjach stawił się przed gabinetem Snape'a. Zapukał. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły a on wszedł do środka.

- Dzień dobry profesorze – przywitał się.

- Potter – odpowiedział – ustalmy zasady.

- Zasady? Dobrze, słucham – usiadł na krześle, które stało obok biurka.

- Nie dotykaj niczego w moich kwaterach jeśli nie jest to konieczne, jutrzejsze eliksiry – rzucił mu na kolana grubą księgę – przeczytaj. Nie mów niczego bez wcześniejszej konsultacji ze mną, nie zachowuj się jak Potter – uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie – choć to może być dla ciebie trudne. Nie pakuj się w kłopoty, nie rozmawiaj z żadnym z nauczycieli, szczególnie z dyrektorem, czy to jasne? – zapytał.

- A oddychać mogę? – prychnął – Ale czegoś nie zrozumiałem. Co to znaczy, że nie mogę się odzywać bez konsultacji z Panem?

Ku jego zdziwieniu Snape wyszedł do pokoju obok a po chwili wrócił z dwoma fiolkami jakiegoś zielonego płynu.

- Ten eliksir pozwoli nam na telepatyczne rozmawianie przez kilka godzin – wytłumaczył.

- Teraz moje warunki, profesorze – zastanowił się – niech pan zachowuje się jak ja i wpakuje w jakieś kłopoty bo inaczej od razu każdy się domyśli, że coś jest nie tak – uśmiechnął się. – możemy ? – wskazał na eliksir leżący na stole.

Snape chwycił obydwie fiolki w dłoń. Jedną z nich odkorkował a drugą podał Harremu.

- Wrzuć tam swój włos – powiedział i zrobił to samo z swoim odkorkowanym eliksirem. Gdy Harry wykonał polecenie, zamienili się buteleczkami. – Najpierw wypij eliksir, który umożliwia telepatię a następnie ten od zamiany ciał. Rozumiesz?

Harry przytaknął.

- Ale profesorze – zaczął – który jest który? – zapytał lekko zdezorientowany.

- Najpierw szmaragdowy – powiedział ostro. – Jesteś gotowy? Ter…

- Chwila! – przerwał mu – nie będzie jakiegoś odliczania? – zapytał. Severus westchnął poirytowany.

- Raz, dwa, teraz – powiedział po czym przychylił pierwszy eliksir i wypił. Harry zrobił to samo. Poczuł lekki ból głowy, który nasilał się z każdą sekundą. Wypili drugi eliksir. Czuł jak nogi załamują mu się pod jego ciężarem a przed oczami robi mu się ciemno. Podłoga zaczęła wirować i ostatnie co zobaczył to Snape upadający na podłogę, zanim on zrobił to samo.

* * *

**A/N** : Przypominam, iż to fanfiction nie jest zbetowane. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało ;)

Następny rozdział wkrótce. Pozdrawiam,

Lavie.


	3. Pierwsza noc

Obudził go ostry ból głowy lecz był pewien, że to nie blizna. Czuł coś, jakby ucisk i nowe, dziwne wrażenie obecności. Obecność była wręcz namacalna. Może mógłby nawet jej dotknąć gdyby chciał. Usłyszał czyjeś sapanie. Po chwili zaatakowała go nawałnica myśli lecz nie mógł wyłapać żadnej z nich. Otworzył oczy i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym przez szum w swojej głowie. Nie poznał od razu pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Zastanawiał się co się stało, dlaczego leży na podłodze i czemu do cholery czuje się tak dziwnie?! Zerknął w dół i zobaczył, że jest ubrany w czarny stój i pelerynę o tym samym kolorze. Kilka kosmyków ciemnych włosów opadło na jego twarz i nagle wszystko zrozumiał.

- Zamknij się, Potter – Usłyszał głos. Swój głos i po chwili zobaczył siebie. - Nie mogę się skupić przez twoje myśli. - warknął.

- Udało się profesorze! - nie mógł opanować podekscytowanego głosu

- Doskonałe rozumowanie dedukcyjne – zakpił – A teraz przestań robić taką minę, wyglądam nieinteligentnie. - stwierdził.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że potrafi wyglądać tak groźnie. Najwyraźniej Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu potrafi wyglądać przerażająco niezależnie od wyglądu. Wstał z podłogi lecz gdy zrobił pierwszy krok zaplątał się w pelerynę i runął na ziemię z głośnym hukiem. Gdy spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela dostrzegł, że ten przygląda mu się ze zdziwioną miną. Usta miał lekko rozchylone a brwi zaciśnięte. Po chwili ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Na Merlina, Potter! - Harry zadrżał gdy usłyszał wściekły głos profesora – Zrób to jeszcze raz, a twoje oczy będą składnikiem pewnego interesującego eliksiru. Chcesz usłyszeć jaki to eliksir? - jego głos ociekał sarkazmem.

- Cóż, chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że twoje oczy ponieważ twoje oczy to teraz moje oczy czyli twoje oczy to – przerwał – Cholera, zaplątałem się w tym i wcale nie mówię tu o tej pelerynie. – zaczął mocować się z jej zapięciem.

- Potter! Nie jestem twoim kolegą! – powiedział ostro lecz Harry go nie słuchał.

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się zdjąć pelerynę, wyprostował się dumnie i spojrzał z góry na Snape'a. Wpadł na pewien pomysł.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś iść do swojego dormitorium, Potter – spróbował wypowiedzieć swoje nazwisko tak jak robił to Mistrz Eliksirów a także przybrać jakiś diabelsko-straszny wyraz twarzy. _Cholera, będę musiał potrenować groźne miny-_ pomyślał. Snape zaczerwienił się wściekle i wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo a... - zaczął.

_Wyglądam całkiem zabawnie jak się wściekam_- pomyślał. Nie słuchał tego, co mówił Snape. Teraz to on był nauczycielem. Mógł dawać szlabany, odejmować punkty i … G_enialne! _

- Dwanaście punktów za nieposłuszeństwo – Powiedział, uśmiechnął się i dodał – Od Slytherinu.

Czuł tą władzę. Przez jeden dzień będzie mógł robić co tylko będzie chciał. Pokaże Snape'owi jak to jest gdy ktoś krytykuje go i obraża bezpodstawnie. Tak, zemsta będzie słodka.

- Nie masz prawa! - warknął zaciskając pięści wciąż wściekle czerwony na twarzy a Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać. Po chwili zastanowienia Mistrz Eliksirów dodał– Dlaczego akurat dwanaście? - zapytał rozdrażnionym głosem.

- A dlaczego nie? Co jest złego w liczbie dwanaście? - odpowiedział jakby od niechcenia. - Wydaje mi się, że kazałem panu iść do dormitorium, panie Potter – nie mógł ukryć rozbawienia – może szlaban z Filchem? -zapytał. _Podoba ci się bycie po drugiej stronie Snape?_ - dodał w myślach.

- Jakim prawem odejmujesz punkty Ślizgonom i dajesz mi szlaban? Nie zapominaj kim jestem i jakie piekło zrobię ci z życia jak już wrócę do swojego ciała – powiedział.

Harry był już szczerze znudzony tą małą wymianą zdań a poza tym denerwowało go, że włosy ciągle opadają mu na twarz. _Jak Snape to wytrzymuje? _Wiedział, że pewnie nie może ich ściąć ale może uda mu się je czym związać. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wstążki. Następnie stwierdził, że warto poszukać czegoś bardziej wygodnego w szafie Snape'a. Zdecydowanie wolałby jakieś mugolskie spodnie i bluzkę.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – Severus powiedział stanowczo.

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie o tym obrzydliwym eliksirze na telepatyczne rozmawianie, że też nie przyszło mu to do głowy wcześniej. Przecież Snape mógł czytać w jego myślach! Dopiero teraz zauważył, że szum z jego głowy zniknął a ból przestał być tak dokuczliwy. Teraz wyraźnie widział linię pomiędzy swoimi myślami a tymi Mistrza Eliksirów lecz o ile swoje słyszał dobrze to te obce były niewyraźne i zagłuszone. Dlaczego nie mógł usłyszeć myśli Snape'a?

- Bo twoja oklumencja jest na beznadziejnie niskim poziomie. – odpowiedział mu na niezadane pytanie. - Przez co niestety słyszę każdą jedną twoją głupią myśl – westchnął.

- T-to niech mnie pan nauczy , oklumencji znaczy się – rzekł zdesperowany.

Snape jedynie uśmiechnął się kpiąco lecz po chwili spróbował zrobić niewinną minę.

- Przykro mi profesorze – powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo – jest już późno, może lepiej pójdę do dormitorium. Dobranoc.

Ruszył w stronę drzwi lecz zanim wyszedł zatrzymał się i odwrócił ponownie w stronę Harry'ego.

- Nie zepsuj niczego, Potter - powiedział rozglądając się dookoła pomieszczenia.

I wyszedł.

Severus szedł w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Nie był szczególnie zachwycony tym, że będzie musiał tam spać ale skoro to i tak tylko jedna noc to jakoś to wytrzyma. Wypowiedział hasło i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Od bardzo dawna nie był w tym miejscu ale było tam tak, jak to zapamiętał. Pomieszczenie było w kolorach 'Gryfońskiej' czerwieni. Znajdowało się tam parę wysiedzianych foteli a także krzesła, stoliki i kominek, w którym palił się ogień.

Nie wiedział, który z pokoi należy do Pottera. Nie chciał wracać do swoich kwater tylko po to, aby się zapytać ale również nie uśmiechał mu się pomysł spania na kanapie.

- Cześć kumplu - słyszał głos - Gdzie byłeś?

Och tak , Weasley ciekawy jak zawsze. Spojrzał poirytowany na rudego chłopaka przed sobą. Chciał jakoś odwarknąć ale przypomniał sobie, że nie może wzbudzać podejrzeń więc przybrał stosunkowo naturalny wyraz twarzy. Musi zachowywać się jak Potter.

- Nie twoja sprawa - Ups, chyba mu się nie udało.

- Jasne stary, wybacz. - wyglądał na zakłopotanego - Idziemy spać?

Severus przytaknął. Rudy chłopak ruszył kilka kroków do przodu lecz zatrzymał się widząc, że "Harry" nie idzie za nim.

- Idziesz? - zapytał.

Przytaknął ponownie tym razem jednak ruszając się z miejsca. Po chwili byli już w pokoju. Reszta współlokatorów już spała więc jedyne dwa puste łóżka musiały należeć do Pottera i Weasley'a. Zaczekał aż rudzielec zajmie swoje łóżko tak aby mógł wiedzieć które zostanie wolne. Chciał jak najszybciej pójść spać. Liczył też na to, że żaden z śpiących chłopaków nie zacznie chrapać. Położył się i zamknął oczy.

- Harry śpisz? - usłyszał szepczącego chłopaka. Westchnął poirytowany. _A jak myślisz ty rudy bałwanie_ - pomyślał. Postanowił, że będzie udawał, że śpi. - Harry? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

_Świetnie._

_- _Bo wiesz, powiedziałem Hermionie co do niej czuje_ -_ Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na męskie ploteczki.

- Fantastycznie - odpowiedział kpiąco.

- Prawda? - odpowiedział dumnie nie wyłapując sarkazmu.

_Ronald Weasley to bez wątpienia niezaprzeczalny geniusz - _pomyślał - _Zawsze byłem pewien,że ten chłopak tylko na eliksirach szczyci się niebywałą bystrością i błyskotliwością ale jak widać jego inteligencja nie ogranicza się jedynie do tego przedmiotu. _

_Sarkazm. Mój drogi przyjacielu._

Nawet nie zauważył, że chłopak przez cały czas coś do niego mówił.

-... i uważam, że było naprawdę romantycznie. Jak sądzisz? - zapytał.

- Z pewnością - odpowiedział przewracając oczami choć wiedział, że rudzielec tego nie zauważy. Mając nadzieję, że to koniec tej inspirującej opowieści obrócił się na bok. Przypomniał sobie o okularach więc zdjął je i odłożył na stolik obok.

- I Hermiona powiedziała wtedy, że...

Lecz na szczęście nie był w stanie wysłuchać wypowiedzi rudego chłopaka do końca ponieważ zasnął.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba. Zachęcam do komentowania :3

- Lavie.


	4. Gryfon w skórze Mistrza Eliksirów

Heyyy :)

Więc zacznę od tego, że dziękuję za wszystkie wejścia, follows, favs i oczywiście komentarze, które są jak miód na me Ślizgońskie serce 3

Wedle życzenia - dzisiejszy rozdział jest dłuższy. Jest mi bardzo miło, że Wam się podoba.

Pozdrawiam,

- Lavie

* * *

Harry obudził się na podłodze. Znowu. Zeszłej nocy nie mógł się przemóc i położyć się do łóżka, w którym na co dzień śpi jego nauczyciel od eliksirów więc postanowił, że prześpi się na kanapie w pokoju, który robił za salon połączony z gabinetem. Cóż, nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że był to zły pomysł. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony skoro nie obudził się, gdy spadł ale miało to też swoje plusy. Z bolącym karkiem i kręgosłupem wcale nie musiał udawać zgorzkniałego i wkurzonego na cały świat nauczyciela ponieważ zaczął dzień tak tragicznie, że ta rola przyjdzie mu łatwo. W łazience transmutował kawałek kartki w szczoteczkę do zębów, nie pomyślał wczoraj aby przynieść swoją. Po wykąpaniu się postanowił związać sobie włosy kawałkiem szarej wstążki. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru męczyć się z wciąż plączącymi się i przeszkadzającymi włosami cały dzień. Spojrzał w lustro.

_Wow, dziesięć lat mniej _-pomyślał – _Ta, jasne_ – dodał po chwili.

Ubrał czarne spodnie oraz szatę tego samego koloru lecz różniła się trochę od tej, którą Snape nosił na co dzień. Była trochę bardziej luźna i krój też się różnił. Na pelerynę nawet nie spojrzał. I choć miał ochotę ubrać zwykły czarny T-shirt to bał się, że mężczyzna naprawdę wydłubie mu oczy i zrobi z nich składnik do eliksirów.

Przed śniadaniem postanowił przestudiować trochę książkę, którą Snape dał mu wczoraj. Miał dziś zajęcia z grupą Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw trzeci rok a później pierwszy rok i na koniec swój rocznik mieszany z Slytherinem.

O ile potrafił zrozumieć tematy dla trzeciego i pierwszego roku, to ten o „ zastosowaniu mięty w Eliksirze Euforii" oraz o samym Eliksirze Euforii był zbyt trudny aby dało się go nauczyć w jeden dzień lub... stulecie.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i w ostatniej chwili zdążył się powstrzymać od pójścia w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Starał się iść dumnie i pewnie tak jak robił to Snape. Od czasu do czasu rzucał też jakimś mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem w stronę niewinnych i niczego nie spodziewających się uczniów. Usiadł na miejscu obok Profesor McGonagall. Nałożył sobie na talerz tost oraz trochę jajecznicy. Wziął pierwszy kęs gdy usłyszał:

- Witaj Severusie – nauczycielka transmutacji przywitała się – Spisałeś już listę składników, które mam zamówić z apteki? - zapytała.

_Co? Jakie składniki?_ McGonagall jako zastępczyni dyrektora zajmowała się takimi sprawami jak ta.

- Ja umm.. To znaczy... Oczywiście Prof... Minerwo – Nauczycielka jedynie przytaknęła. Chwycił za pucharek z sokiem dyniowym aby jakoś ukryć nim rumieńce.

Zerknął na stół Gryfonów i ujrzał, ze Snape przygląda mu się badawczo oraz mrozi go spojrzeniem. Ron coś do niego mówił lecz mężczyzna nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Harry bał się, że przez takie zachowanie jego rudy przyjaciel obrazi się na niego.

Dokończył śniadanie i wstał od stołu a następnie wyszedł z sali. Kierował się w stronę klasy od Eliskirów, w której za niecałe pół godziny zaczynał pierwszą lekcje.

* * *

Było koszmarnie! Co chwilę jąkał się i czerwienił gdy któryś z trzecioklasistów zadał mu pytanie, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Bał się, że jakiś dzieciak wysadzi kociołek albo salę, albo cały zamek! Snape na pewny by go za to zabił. Lecz prawdziwe wyzwanie dopiero się zaczynało. Miał poprowadzić lekcje z swoim rocznikiem. Stał pod drzwiami sali. Ręce mu się trzęsły a serce wściekle waliło. Odetchnął głęboko nim otworzył drzwi i pewnym krokiem wszedł do sali pełnej uczniów. W klasie nagle zrobiło się cicho. Rzucił proste zaklęcie, które zapisało na tablicy przepis na Eliksir Euforii. Stanął obok biurka lekko się o nie opierając. Obrzucił wszystkich uczniów spojrzeniem, które miał nadzieje było przynajmniej przerażające.

_Potter, postaraj się. Nie skompromituj mnie. _– usłyszał głos Snape'a w swojej głowie

- Kto wie co to za eliksir? - zapytał spoglądając na tablice. Kilka rąk wystrzeliło w górę lecz byli to głównie Ślizgoni, których zignorował ponieważ nie miał zamiaru dawać okazji do zdobycia punktów. Spojrzał na Hermionę, która trzymała swoją rękę wysoko w górze.

- Tak Her... Panno Granger? - zapytał mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył jego małej wpadki. Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.

- To Eliksir Euforii profesorze – powiedziała patrząc na Harrego jakby czekając na pozwolenie. Przytaknął – powoduje przypływ energii. Ma przyjemny zapach oraz uzależnia.

Nie zaglądając do książki, powiedziała więcej niż Harry wiedział po godzinie studiowania tego tematu.

_Nic nowego_ – usłyszał

- Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. - powiedział dumnie.

Wszystkich w klasie zamroziło. Patrzyli na Harrego w szczerym szoku wypisanym na twarzy. Kilka dziewczyn otworzyło nawet usta z zdziwienia.

_Brawo, Potter._

-Prawidłowo wykonany eliksir powinien być niebieski – powiedział ignorując rzucane mu pełne zdziwienia spojrzenia – Bierzcie się do pracy – powiedział ostro a następnie usiadł przy biurku.

Przyglądał się jak uczniowie kroją i siekają składniki w pełnym skupieniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział lekcji od tej strony.

- Profesorze? - usłyszał głos Ślizgonki.

- Słucham? - zapytał. Starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał pewnie.

- W jaki sposób dodać Figi Abisyńskie? Trzeba je pokroić czy można dodać w całości? - zapytała.

- Więc... - czekał, aż Snape mu podpowie.

_Bez skórki i środka._

- Figę jako składnik eliksirów można dodawać w dowolnej postaci jednak bez skórki i środka. Jakby przeczytała Pani temat w książce to nie musiała by się głupio pytać, Panno Pride.

_Och profesorze jest pan taki inteligentny. Skąd Pan to wiedział? _- usłyszał sarkastyczny głos Snape'a.

Pod koniec lekcji przeszedł się po klasie oceniając eliksiry. Choć nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak powinien wyglądać idealnie wykonany to i tak nie miał zamiaru się tym kierować. Większość Ślizgonów wykonała eliksir miernie, słabo lub kiepsko,ten wykonany przez Malfoya i Pensy był beznadziejny natomiast te Gryfonów były przeciętne. Wiedział, że nie może być zbyt dobry dla Gryffindoru.

Podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział Snape z jakimś chłopakiem z Slytherinu. Zdziwił się, że jakiś chłopak z tego domu chciał usiąść z 'Harrym Potterem'. Zajrzał do ich kociołka po czym zrobił kwaśną minę.

- Potter, co to ma być? - zapytał ostro.

- Eliksir, profesorze – odpowiedział spokojnie .

- Myślisz, że jako Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył będziesz traktowany ulgowo? - użył tekstu, którego Snape używał na co drugiej lekcji.

- Jest idealny.

- Ty impertynencki dzieciaku – dziwnie mu było krzyczeć na samego siebie – Napiszesz wypracowanie na trzy stopy o zastosowaniu soku z cytryny w Eliksirze Euforii – następnie spojrzał na chłopaka obok.

- Oraz dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu, Panie...

- Johnson.

_Genialne Potter. Nie napiszę tego wypracowania, a później gdy wrócę do swojego ciała postawię ci ocenę za jej brak. _

- Czterdzieści punktów od Slytherinu – dodał po chwili i odszedł.

* * *

Severus był w trakcie pakowania swoich książek po lekcji eliksirów. Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, lecz pomysł tej zamiany ciał nie był wcale taki zły. Po pierwsze, był młody. Młody i cóż, całkiem przystojny. Po drugie, już od dawna nie spał tak spokojnie i po trzecie, dziś otworzy Komnatę Tajemnic. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak tego dokonać ale się dowie. Usłyszał kiedyś, że Salazar Slytherin miał tam bibliotekę pełną unikatowych ksiąg.

Co prawda były też minusy. Gryfoni byli nie do wytrzymania. Weasley przez całe śniadanie opowiadał mu o tym, jak przeganiał Gnomy z ogródka lub o nowych wynalazkach bliźniaków. Tak czy inaczej, te informacje nie były Severusowi potrzebne do życia a poza tym, Merlinie! Ten chłopak je jak prosiak! Czy nikt go nigdy nie uświadomił, że powinien zamykać tą paszczę kiedy je?!

Będzie Potterem jeszcze przez kilkanaście godzin. O północy wszystko wróci do normy więc miał mało czasu na zrealizowanie swojej małej listy rzeczy, którą chce zrobić. Więc po pierwsze – oczywiście otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic! Merlinie, jak on bardzo tego pragnął. Po drugie – przelecieć się na miotle. Co prawda to mógłby zrobić nawet w swoim ciele, aczkolwiek Potter ma lepsze predyspozycje do tego no i jeśli zrobiłby to w swoim ciele, wyglądało by to przynajmniej głupio, i pewnie przewróciłby się za pierwszym razem. Po trzecie – zabić Weasley'a. No i po czwarte- chętnie użyje trochę sławy Chłopca- Który – Przeżył. Może odwiedzi Dumbledore'a. Wiedział, że Potter owinął sobie dyrektora wokół małego paluszka i prawdopodobnie nie jest tego nawet świadomy. Cieszył się również dłonią, na której nie ma Mrocznego Znaku. Całkowicie wolna dłoń, tylko jego. Zdecydowanie nie Czarnego Pana. Ma ramie na wyłączność i było mu z tym cholernie dobrze!

Gdy już spakował książki, podszedł do Pottera, który stał obok biurka. Patrzył na samego siebie i czuł się z tym dziwnie. Choć miał wrażenie, jakby było to lustro.

- Potter – zaczął lecz przypomniał sobie, że musi być ostrożny – Profesorze.

Zerknął na otwarte drzwi, które od razu zamknął zaklęciem.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Nie – odpowiedział beztrosko – mógłbym powiedzieć, ale i tak nie uda się panu tam dostać.

- A to niby dlaczego? - był już lekko zirytowany.

- Żeby otworzyć Komnatę należy powiedzieć coś w języku węży. Ja potrafię, ale wydaje mi się, że Eliksir Krótkotrwałej Zamiany Ciał nie uwzględnił umiejętności, zamienił jedynie nasze dusze ponieważ gdyby było inaczej, byłbym świetny z eliksirów a nie jestem. - wytłumaczył.

- Zabierz mnie tam. - Lecz Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął a potem wyszedł z klasy zostawiając wkurzonego Severusa samego.

* * *

Severus szedł właśnie w stronę swoich kwater. Miał zamiar zobaczyć jak Potter sobie radzi a potem wziąć jakiegoś Gryfońskiego łamagę i zaciągnąć go na boisko do Quiddicha. Ale musiał sprawdzić, czy chłopak nie rozniósł mu pokoi albo nie zniszczył czegoś cennego.

Zdziwił się, gdy ujrzał Pottera krążącego obok drzwi wejściowych. Chodził w kółko i wyglądał, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. _Czyli coś nowego. _

- Cześć Potter – usłyszał lecz dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to on był teraz Potterem. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Blaise'a Zabiniego. - Co taki uczynny Gryfon jak ty, robi w naszych mrocznych lochach? Przyszedłeś z własnej woli wyszorować nam podłogi? Wydaję się, że to jedno z waszych Gryffindorskich hobby. - zaśmiał się.

- Właściwie to masz racje. Wiesz może gdzie Filch trzyma mopy? - zakpił – Spadaj Zabini.

- Spokojnie Gryfiaku, żartowałem tylko – puścił mu oczko – Powinieneś stąd uciekać, zanim zły Mistrz Eliksirów cie dorwie.

_Nigdy nie zrozumiem relacji Ślizgonów z Potterem_ – pomyślał.

- Jasne – powiedział jakby od niechcenia – A teraz wybacz, muszę już iść. Podłoga sama się nie wyszoruje.

I odszedł. Podszedł do Pottera, który wciąż stał pod drzwiami odwrócony tyłem.

- Profesorze – powiedział ostro. Chłopak podskoczył.

- Boże, przestraszyłeś mnie. - odpowiedział łapiąc się za serce.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał.

- Nie podałeś mi hasła do swoich kwater. - wytłumaczył.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Chyba pójdę polatać na miotle – powiedział i odwrócił się.

- Nie! Zaczekaj! - krzyknął za nim – Powiedz mi hasło! - nalegał lecz Severus szedł dalej nie zwracając na chłopaka uwagi.

- Dobra! W takim razie pójdę się przespać do Hagrida!

Tym razem Severus się zatrzymał. _Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby dzieciak na prawdę to zrobił a olbrzym pomyśli, że to jakiś podryw. Znając Pottera z pewnością nie miał by problemu przed położeniem się z Hagridem do jednego łóżka. _- pomyślał.

- _Hasło to „smocza krew" -_ przesłał mu w myślach i odszedł.

* * *

W następnym rozdziale dowiemy się jak nasz Mistrz Eliksirów radzi sobie na miotle i czy cytrynowe dropsy naprawdę są takie złe, jak wszyscy myślą?


	5. Nie patrz w dół

Czeeeść ;) Przychodzę do Was dziś z kolejnym rozdziałem. Niestety zaczyna się rok szkolny więc kolejne części będą pojawiać się raz w tygodniu.

Przepraszam za błędy i zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie komentarza.

Pozdrawiam,

- Lavie

* * *

Harry

- Witaj Severusie. Cieszę się, że znalazłeś dla mnie czas – dyrektor uśmiechnął się miło.

Gdy Harry był w kwaterach, Dumbledore połączył się z nim za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Zaproponował, aby Harry a raczej „Snape" przyszedł do niego na herbatkę. Nie wiedział o czym mężczyzna chce z nim porozmawiać i miał szczerą nadzieję, że będzie to jedynie przyjacielskie spotkanie.

- Oczywiście dyrektorze – Dumbledore patrzył na niego tak, jakby wiedział wszystko o zamianie ciał. W sumie to nic dziwnego, ten mężczyzna zawsze wszystko wie. Skoro potrafi widzieć przez pelerynę niewidkę to może potrafi też widzieć przez eliksiry? Może ma swoją własną Mapę Huncwotów? Harry nie wiedział gdzie uciec wzrokiem przed wiercącym spojrzeniem dyrektora. Źle się czuł oszukując go w ten sposób i jednocześnie bał się, że zaraz zacznie się pocić ze strachu. Gdzie miał patrzeć? Na kolana? Nie, ponieważ będzie wyglądał zbyt skromnie i Gryfońsko. Na biurko, ściany, może powinien wgapiać się w jakiś przypadkowy punkt? Ale wtedy Dumbledore pomyśli, że go nie słucha. A może na sufit? Że niby… nie to zły pomysł. Chwycił gorący kubek z herbatą w dłoń i spróbował na nim skupić spojrzenie. Nie chciał spoglądać na ufne uczy dyrektora.

- Cytrynowego dropsa? – usłyszał. Od razu wykorzystał okazję. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wziął jasno-żółtego cukierka i po podziękowaniu wsadził w usta.

Był bardzo słodki oraz lekko kwaśny ale wcale nie tak zły, jak sobie wyobrażał. Nie był oczywiście dziełem sztuki, nie przesadzajmy ale był znośny. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Harry czasem myśli, że ten mężczyzna ma uśmiech na każdą okazję.

- Więc jak nasz Harry radzi sobie na treningach? – zapytał. _I jak ja mam na to odpowiedzieć?!_

- Potter jest beznadziejny, dyrektorze. – Tak, coś takiego zdecydowanie mógłby powiedzieć Snape.

- Ale jesteś pewny Severusie? – zapytał przeszywając chłopca swym wnikliwym spojrzeniem – Harry jest bardzo dobry z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Tym bardziej, że nie mieliśmy szczęścia do nauczycieli tego przedmiotu.

- Jestem pewny Albusie – Nie wiedział czy może zwracać się do dyrektora po imieniu. – Zna zaklęcia i potrafi wymachiwać różdżką ale w prawdziwej walce nie daje sobie rady.

- Może za surowo go oceniasz? – zapytał.

- Zapewniam cię, że oceniam go sprawiedliwie – chyba dobrze mu szło. Miał nadzieję, że nie powiedział czegoś nietypowego dla Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Dobrze – Dumbledore posmutniał. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się więcej zmarszczek. – Miałeś ostatnio jakieś wezwanie?

_Gdzie jest Snape kiedy go potrzebuje? Zwykle nie ma problemów przed wchodzeniem mi do głowy – _pomyślał.

* * *

Severus

Gdy tylko wyszedł z lochów, skierował się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Miał zamiar wziąć miotłę Pottera i pójść na boisko polatać. Wszedł do pokoju i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu był tylko Longbottom. Przez chwilę pomyślał, żeby spytać się go czy nie widział gdzieś Błyskawicy lecz jeśli ten chłopak jąka się na co dzień tak bardzo jak podczas Eliksirów to zanim by się wysłowił zapadł by zmrok i nici z latania. Z ciekawości zajrzał do kufra. Podejrzewał, że nie znajdzie w nim miotły, choć może Potter zmniejszył ją i wsadził do środka. Oprócz zwykłych rzeczy znalazł tam coś co przypuszczał, że było peleryną niewidką. Wiedział, że Potter ma jedną. Była bardzo przydatna i z pewnością cenna ale oprócz tego, wyglądała jak kawał wyliniałego kota. Bardziej zaciekawił go kawałek lekko zniszczonego pergaminu. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego lecz był pewien, że to ten sam kawałek papieru, który skonfiskował chłopakowi na jego trzecim roku. Lupin nazwał to „ kawałkiem pergaminu, który obraża każdego, kto próbuje go odczytać". Severus w to nie uwierzył. Po co ktokolwiek miałby chodzić z takim czymś po szkole w środku nocy?

Obejrzał dokładnie trzymany w ręku materiał. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego lecz on czuł bijącą od niego magię.

- Aparacjum – wyszeptał przykładając różdżkę do pergaminu. Lecz zaklęcie ujawniające niewidzialny tusz nie zadziałało.

- Cześć Harry – usłyszał głos znienawidzonego rudego Gryfona – Co będziesz robił z Mapą Huncwotów? - zapytał po czym położył się na swoim łóżku.

- Mapą... czego? - zapytał zbity z tropu.

- Nie wygłupiaj się – chłopak zaczął zawiązywać sznurówki od butów – Myślałem, że ostatnio używasz jej głównie w nocy.

- Weas... Ron – poprawił – Na dodatkowych lekcjach eliksirów, miałem mały wybuch z Eliksirem Obliviści – Sam sobie pogratulowałby tego genialnego planu, gdyby nie zdezorientowana mina rudzielca, świadcząca o tym, że ten nie wie o co chodzi – Eliksir pamięci.

- I nie pamiętasz co to Mapa Huncwotów? - zapytał w szoku.

- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Przecież wiem, że to mapa i że... należała do Huncwotów- próbował wybrnąć z pytania.

- Więc w czym problem? - zapytał drapiąc się po głowie.

- Jest jakieś hasło? Zaklęcie?

- Harry, może powinieneś iść do pani Pomfrey – powiedział zaniepokojony.

- Po prostu mi powiedz Weasley – warknął. Miał już dość tej dziecinnej konwersacji.

- Po prostu stuknij różdżką i powiedz „ Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego"

Rudzielec przyglądał się uważnie swojemu przyjacielowi. Severus wykonał polecenie a po chwili na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się czarne linie i kleksy, które złączyły się w spójną całość tworząc napis.

„_Panowie Lunatyk, Gilzdogon, Łapa i Rogacz,  
zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników,  
mają zaszczyt przedstawić  
MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW.__" _

Gdy ją otworzył ujrzał plan całego Hogwartu, a na niego naniesione imiona i nazwiska. _Fascynujące_ – pomyślał. Zdziwił się, że Mapa przebiła się nawet przez Eliksir Krótkotrwałej Zamiany Ciał. Musiał się upewnić, że żaden Gryfon do niej nie zajrzy ponieważ wtedy mógłby się nieźle zdziwić gdy zamiast kropki z „ Harry Potter" w dormitorium Gryffindoru, znajduję się kropkę z „Severus Snape".

- Nie zapomnij powiedzieć „ Koniec Psot" gdy skończysz.

Severus przytaknął.

Słyszał w swojej głowie strzępki zdań z rozmowy Pottera z Dumbledore'm. Był pod wrażeniem, że chłopak nieźle sobie radzi i wydaje się, że jak na razie nie powiedział niczego źle.

- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać stary – powiedział rudzielec a Severus zrozumiał, że przez cały ten czas się uśmiechał.

- Hej Weasley, idziesz polatać?

* * *

Harry

- Dyrektorze, właściwie to wolałbym jutro odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – upił łyk herbaty.

Musiał jakoś wybrnąć z tego pytania. Nie chciał okłamywać Dumbledore'a.

- Jutro? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Tak, jutro. Środa prawda? Nie lubi pan tego dnia tygodnia? - Starał się zmienić temat.

- Och lubię środy, mój drogi chłopcze – odpowiedział wciąż lekko zdezorientowany – W ten dzień mój przyjaciel Ambrozjusz wysyła mi cytrynowe dropsy oraz moje ulubione Toffi z Miodowego Królestwa – uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Severus

- Harry tylko nie mów, że zapomniałeś jak się lata – powiedział roześmiany Ron unosząc się kilka metrów nad ziemią.

- Zamknij się, ty rudy głupku – warknął.

Severus już trzeci raz próbował zebrać się na odwagę lecz za każdym razem gdy myślał o wzniesieniu się w górę, jego obiad chciał wydostać się z żołądka.

_Zrobię to. To tylko głupie latanie na głupiej miotle! -_pomyślał a Błyskawica jakby znając jego myśli zaczęła nagle podnosić się w górę. Jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi a jego palce pobielały od mocnego trzymania rączki.

_Żartowałem! Dobra miotła, wspaniała miotła! - _jego serce chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej a ręce zaczynały mu się pocić. Był coraz dalej od ziemi.

- Hey, ścigamy się? - zapytał Ron.

- Oszalałeś?!

Wykrzyczał lecz Weasley odpowiedział mu śmiechem. Czuł wiatr w włosach i na twarzy. Chłodne powietrze muskało jego policzek. Zacisnął zęby, starając się nie myśleć o swoim nowo odkrytym lękiem wysokości. Rudzielec podleciał do niego.

- Dziwnie się dziś zachowujesz, wiesz? - można było wyczuć nutę zmartwienia w jego głosie – To Zabini? Znowu ci się narzuca?

_-_ Tak – odpowiedział lecz brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie. Faktycznie odniósł wrażenie, że jego dzisiejsza rozmowa z Ślizgonem była nieco dziwna.

- Może powinieneś z kimś o tym po...

- Weasley, co ty na to, żebyśmy dokończyli tą rozmowę kiedy nie będziemy jakieś... – spojrzał w dół lecz po chwili musiał mocniej złapać się miotły gdy otoczenie zaczęło wirować - … miliard kilometrów nad ziemią?!

- Nie przesadzaj, stary. To najwyżej jakieś 100 metrów – wybuchnął śmiechem po czym spojrzał na ' Harry'ego – Może lepiej wracajmy, blado wyglądasz.

- Genialny pomysł Weasley. Widzisz? Nawet tobie się zdarzają.

Zaczął się obniżać lecz gdy spojrzał w dół, poczuł jak jego dłonie zaczynają ześlizgiwać się z rączki miotły. Zrobiło mu się słabo a po chwili ciemno przed oczami. Starał się wytrzymać jak najdłużej wiedząc, że jest coraz bliżej ziemi. Lecz gdy wiatr uderzył go w twarz, nie mógł złapać oddechu. Poczuł jak zsuwa się z miotły a po chwili sunął w dół. Nie minęła minuta nim twardo uderzył w ziemię a zaraz obok miotła. Usłyszał dźwięk łamanych kości i poczuł silny ból w ramieniu, na które upadł oraz miał wrażenie, jakby jego głowa pękała. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu i miał wrażenie, że pomału odlatuje.

- Harry! - rudy chłopak ukląkł przy nim – O Boże, Harry! Nie zasypiaj, słyszysz? Harry!

Ostatnie resztki sił wykorzystywał na oddychanie choć ból jaki przy tym czuł był nie do zniesienia. Walczył o każdy oddech.

- Proszę, Harry! Zabieram cię do skrzydła szpitalnego, słyszysz? O Boże – słyszał jak głos chłopaka załamywał się z każdym słowem. Ostatnie co odczuł to jego magicznie unoszące się ciało, nim cały jego umysł ogarnęła ciemność.

* * *

Harry

- Dyrektorze szybko, proszę – Harry miał wrażenie, że stało się coś złego. Przez chwilę nawet miał lekki problem z oddychaniem i czuł lekki ból w niektórych częściach ciała.

- Idę tak szybko jak mogę, Severusie.

- Na pewno może pan szybciej – powiedział błagalnie.

- Mój drogi chłopcze, jeśli będę szedł szybciej to następnym pacjentem w skrzydle szpitalnym będę ja! - odpowiedział.

Zignorował uwagę Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze! Profesorze Snape! - usłyszeli i obrócili się w tył. O mało co nie zemdlał, gdy ujrzał swojego przyjaciela a za nim lewitujące nosze z ciałem. Z jego własnym ciałem!

- Dobry Boże – słyszał jak dyrektor wciąga powietrze – Do pani Pomfrey, szybko!


	6. W ciemnych zakamarkach moich snów

Cześć ;)

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. **Uwaga!** Znajdują się w nim lekkie sceny tortur.

Byłabym wdzięczna za napisanie w komentarzu, jaki Draco bardziej przypadłby Wam do gustu - dobry czy zły ponieważ niedługo pojawi się kolejna postać, i myślę nad Draco aczkolwiek możecie pisać swoje propozycje ;)

Do końca ff dzieli nad około 10 rozdziałów, jeśli ktoś byłby ciekawy. Tradycyjnie przepraszam za błędy i niedociągnięcia.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Leciał przez las. Jego miotła była poważnie uszkodzona. Mógłby wręcz powiedzieć, że niewiele z niej zostało. Cudem w ogóle leciała. _

_Co chwilę z trudem unikał zderzenia z drzewami, które jak w każdym lesie – rosły gęsto i bardzo blisko siebie. Co chwilę widział jasne błyskawice, które jako jedyne rozświetlały mu drogę. Była noc. Korony drzew zasłaniały gwiazdy, nie pozwalając im przebić się przez liście. Ulewa szalała dodatkowo utrudniając mu lot. Poczuł jak uderza w jedno z drzew. Leżał na ziemi a jedną nogę miał wykrzywioną pod dziwnym kątem choć o dziwo prócz tego, nic go nie bolało. _

_Wstał powoli, ignorując ból. Słyszał tajemnicze szepty za swoimi plecami, które zupełnie nie przypominały szeptów ale nie wiedział jak inaczej miałby je nazwać. Były coraz głośniejsze aż w końcu rozpoznał w nich wężomowę. _

_Obrócił się. Już po chwili słyszał syki z każdej strony. Otaczały go a on nie potrafił wyłapać skąd dokładnie dochodzą. _

_- Złamię każdą kość w twoim ciele – usłyszał zza swoich pleców i chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia trzymając go mocno jak w potrzasku. Po chwili usłyszał trzask łamanej kości i poczuł ostry ból we wskazującym palcu. Po chwili pozostałe palce również zostały złamane._ _Próbował się wyrwać lecz był za słaby. Coś co mogło być długim, ostro zakończonym paznokciem, wbiło mu się w ramię a następnie przejechało w dół, rozcinając skórę. Czuł krople krwi wydostające się z otwartej rany. Zaczęło go piec gdy ten sam paznokieć wbił się ponownie rozdrapując to samo rozcięcie. Odwrócił głowę lecz za sobą ujrzał jedynie ciemność oraz zarysy drzew. Został nagle pchnięty w przód. Upadł, uderzając twarzą w pień drzewa. Gdy poczuł metaliczny smak krwi w swoich ustach, zrozumiał jak bardzo miał sucho w gardle._

_Usiadł na wilgotnej trawie. _

_Gdy piorun zabłysnął, przez kilka sekund widział zarys kogoś, kto stał przed nim. Po chwili znów poczuł chłodną dłoń, tym razem na czole, która najpierw delikatnie go musnęła by potem wbić się w jego brew i przejechać po całej długości twarzy, przy tym boleśnie drapiąc oczy. Krew ściekała mu po policzku, zahaczając o wargę a następnie spadając w dół, na ziemię. Nerwowo oblizał usta pozbywając się z nich czerwonej cieczy. Podejrzewał, że stracił wzrok._

_- Mógłbym teraz użyć zaklęć, które rozerwały by każde twoje ścięgno, poodrywało kości z ciała i wyrwało kręgosłup. Mógłbym zatruć twoje żyły trucizną, która spaliła by cię od środka lub wykroić ci serce, wcześniej rzucając urok, który kazałby ci zostać świadomym i zobaczyć jak trzymam je na dłoni._

_Dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Silna dłoń złapała go za włosy, boleśnie odchylając jego głowę w tył. Ostro zakończone paznokcie wbijały mu się w czaszkę a na zakrwawionym policzku czuł czyiś oddech._

_- Lecz nie mamy na to czasu –potwór wysyczał słowa wprost do jego ucha – Zapewniam cię, mój niewierny sługo. Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze dokończymy naszą małą zabawę._

Obudził się oblany potem, ciężko dysząc. Włosy kleiły mu się do czoła zasłaniając oczy.

- Wreszcie! Od dziesięciu minut próbuję cię obudzić– usłyszał głos po swojej lewej stronie – Zły sen?

Przestraszony uniósł dłonie do czoła i odkleił z niego włosy odgarniając je do tyłu a następnie przeniósł ręce niżej, na oczy. Przejechał po zamkniętych powiekach. Odetchnął z ulgą gdy zrozumiał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Nie masz pojęcia – wyszeptał wciąż przerażony – Voldemort próbował wydrapać mi oczy.

- Może chciał je wyjąć, żebyś potem mógł użyć ich do tego eliksiru, o którym tak ciągle mi mówisz i straszysz – zakpił.

Sarkazm w głosie chłopaka sprowadził go na ziemię. Przekręcił głowę w lewo i ujrzał Pottera a może raczej siebie.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Skrzydło Szpitalne – Co ja tu robię?!

- Ciszej. To jedyny moment, kiedy nikogo tu nie ma. Nie chciałem żeby ktoś pomyślał, że to dziwne że Mistrz Eliksirów siedzi przy łóżku znienawidzonego Gryfona a musimy porozmawiać.

- Co tu robię? – zapytał ponownie tym razem spokojniej.

- Miałeś wypadek. Spadłeś z miotły – wytłumaczył – myślałem, że będziesz miał problem z dostosowaniem się do bycia mną, ale jak widać jesteś w tym świetny– powiedział gorzko.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Twoje obrażenia jeszcze nie do końca się wyleczyły. Większość złamanych kości jest już… no wiesz… sklejona czy coś – przerwał – ale wstrząs mózgu lub jakiś krwotok – ponownie przerwał drapiąc się po głowie i dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zupełnie pojęcia o medycynie – w każdym razie będziesz musiał tu poleżeć do jutra.

Severus na początku nie zrozumiał o co chodzi. Gdy Harry zobaczył jego minę powiedział:

- Spędzanie czasu jako ja ci nie służy – zmarszczył brwi – Jak myślisz, co powie Pomfrey kiedy przyjdzie tu jutro rano i zamiast Harry'ego Pottera zobaczy Severusa Snape'a leżącego na łóżku z dokładnie tymi samymi obrażeniami i bandażami w tych samych miejscach, które wcześniej były u...

- O kurwa – zaklął przerywając chłopakowi.

- Sam lepiej bym tego nie ujął – przyznał.

- Musimy coś wymyślić – głos Snape'a nie był tak surowy jak zazwyczaj – Może przyjdziesz tu przed północą i...

- Zajmę się tym – zapewnił, przerywając. Harry miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Wydawał się być myślami gdzie indziej. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy aż w końcu to Severus ją przerwał.

- Słyszałem urywki twojej rozmowy z dyrektorem. Niechętnie przyznaję, że poradziłeś sobie dobrze.

- Tak, nie było to trudne zadanie. Po prostu powtórzyłem wszystko to, co mówisz mi bez przerwy – powiedział gorzko.

- Jeśli masz zamiar się tak zachowywać to lepiej odejdź Potter, albo powiedz o co chodzi.

- Chyba zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że jeden z działań eliksiru jest taki, że czuję wszystko to co ty, a ty to co ja.

- Potter...– warknął – Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, nie siedzę w twojej głowie.

- Jeśli teraz byś mnie uderzył, to prawdopodobnie byś to poczuł – wytłumaczył.

Severus zamyślił się na chwilę.

- To wina eliksiru na telepatię.

Harry przytaknął.

- Chyba już pójdę. No wiesz, muszę postraszyć jakiś pierwszorocznych Puchonów – wytłumaczył po czym wstał – A ty wracaj do swojego słodkiego snu.

- Już sen z Czarnym Panem wydrapującym mi oczy jest lepszy niż twoje towarzystwo – jego głos był lodem a oczy ciskały błyskawice.

- Więc wracaj do niego. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie – odpowiedział z sarkazmem.

A potem wyszedł.

oOoOo

Severus długo po jego wyjściu wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Myślał o swoim śnie, który był przerażająco realistyczny. Czarny Pan mówił do niego i zachowywał się tak, jakby odkrył jego zdradę. Już od dawna nie miewał snów ani koszmarów, ale kiedy je miał, nigdy nie były takie prawdziwe. I choć jego umysł sugerował mu, żeby o tym zapomniał to coś z jego wnętrza mówiło, że to coś istotnego. Podniósł dłoń i przyłożył do twarzy a następnie ponownie musnął końcówkami palców powieki i policzek.

W głowie wciąż słyszał echo słów Voldemorta - „_Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze dokończymy naszą małą zabawę". _Czy to było ostrzeżenie?

Nie wiedział, lecz to czego był pewien to fakt, że sen nie był zwyczajny. Nawet w najgorszych koszmarach w swoim życiu, nie czuł się tak przerażony jak w chwili, gdy obudził się dzisiejszego dnia. Za czasów swojej młodości, miewał przerażające sny o cierpieniu i strachu, o torturach i śmierci. O tych, które były wypełnione łzami i krwią aż po brzegi i o bólu tak strasznym, że umieranie wydawało się zbawieniem lecz nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak dziś.

To nie był sen. To była wizja.

Nie wiedział jak i dlaczego. Wielu rzeczy wciąż nie wiedział i nie rozumiał. Severus Snape nie lubił żyć w niewiedzy. Będąc szpiegiem, zawsze musiał być o wszystkim poinformowany więc ta sytuacja zdecydowanie mu nie odpowiadała. Zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć. Nie obawiał się, że znów przyśni mu się Czarny Pan, właściwie to nawet tego chciał. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, dlaczego miał wizję. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to prawo należy wyłącznie do Pottera, że tylko on ma monopol na podróże w piekielnie czarny umysł Lorda, i że jedynie on może bawić się w mniejszą, gryfońską wersje Trelawney.

Ostatnia myśl zmusiła go do lekkiego uśmiechu.

Gdy chwilę później wciąż nie mógł zasnąć, jego myśli odpłynęły w zupełnie inne miejsce. Zaledwie wczoraj wypił Eliksir Krótkotrwałej Zamiany Ciał a miał wrażenie, jakby minął co najmniej tydzień. Był nieco rozczarowany, że w końcu nie może dostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic a jego lot na miotle okazał się porażką. Było jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które chciał zrobić, ale będąc uziemionym w Skrzydle Szpitalnym raczej nie miał już szans.

Myśląc więcej o zamianie ciał przypomniał sobie, że pierwotny cel miał być zupełnie inny. Ten pomysł narodził się gdy Potter powiedział, że ma trudniejsze życie od niego. Totalna bzdura.

Ale tak to się właśnie zaczęło. Pomysł z góry był głupi, w końcu mieli się zamienić na jedynie jeden dzień. Przez 24 godziny nie byliby w stanie odkryć kto ma cięższe życie, na to byłby potrzebny co najmniej miesiąc.

A jednak to zrobili. Mimo, że dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, jedynie co mógł powiedzieć o życiu Pottera, to że miał denerwujących przyjaciół a łóżka w dormitorium Gryffindoru są prawie tak niewygodne, jak te w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Szkoda tylko, że nie miał okazji na udzielenie jakiegoś wywiadu. To akurat mogło by być całkiem zabawne.

Rozbawiony ostatnią myślą, w końcu zasnął.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie komentarza, to naprawdę motywuje.

Do ' zobaczenia ' za tydzień ;)


	7. Północ

**A/N** Cześć. Na początek - wspominałam, że Wasze komentarze są jak miód na me Ślizgońskie serce? Myliłam się, one są jak kremowe piwo. Po prostu dziękuję.

Bałam się, że nie uda mi się wyrobić z rozdziałem do weekendu ale na szczęście dałam radę. Błędy- wiem, możecie mnie poćwiartować na kawałeczki i zrobić ze mnie nowy smak w Fasolkach Wszystkich Smaków. Zapraszam do przeczytania i podzielenia się swoją opinią. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego weekendu :3

- Lavie

* * *

Harry wyszedł właśnie ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ta cała sytuacja była dla niego dziwna. Widział Rona lecz nie mógł z nim porozmawiać jak z przyjacielem, do każdego z nauczycieli mówił po imieniu a mali Puchoni drżeli na każde jego spojrzenie. Poprowadził dziś trzy lekcje i musiał stwierdzić, że dla kogoś nieznającego się na Eliksirach było to pewne wyzwanie. Szedł zamyślony prosto przed siebie pustym korytarzem. Zdziwił się gdy w pewnym momencie wpadł na coś, lub kogoś.

- Przepraszam, profesorze - usłyszał znienawidzony głos. Nie musiał podnosić głowy, żeby dowiedzieć się kto stoi przed nim a jednak to zrobił. Zmarszczył brwi gdy jego oczom ukazały się blond włosy - Nie zauważyłem pana.

Harry zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Miał ochotę dać Malfoy'owi długi szlaban z Filchem lub od razu przekląć go jakąś paskudną klątwą ale zamiast tego, uniósł głowę i spojrzał z góry na chłopaka przed sobą.

- Czyżby? - zapytał z kpiną w głosie, której zdążył się już nauczyć. Starał się wyglądać groźnie.

Blondyn zrobił jedynie zmieszaną minę.

- No co ty, Sev. Nie wygłupiaj się.

Harry'ego zamurowało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Ślizgon zwraca się do swojego nauczyciela po imieniu. Nie, nie po imieniu. Mówi do niego "Sev", co swoją drogą brzmi absurdalnie. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może wszyscy Ślizgoni mówią tak do niego ale szybko pozbył się tej myśli z głowy. Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po prostu bez żadnego komentarza wyminął chłopaka. Zrobił kilka kroków, lecz po chwili poczuł jak mocna dłoń łapie go za ramię. Malfoy miał minę, której Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział. To jak mieszanka przerażenia i smutku lub desperacji z bólem choć może wszystko na raz.

- Musimy porozmawiać - jego głos był jak ostrze noża przecinające twardą powierzchnie. W jego oczach panował strach a ręka, która wisiała bezwładnie lekko drżała.

- Malfoy... - nie udało mu się wypowiedzieć tego tak ostro, jakby chciał.

- O-On mnie wzywa. Musisz mi pomóc - wyszeptał - musisz, obiecałeś! - powiedział nieco głośniej lecz po chwili dodał - proszę.

Harry nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, żeby domyśleć się o kogo chodzi.

- Pomóc ci dostać się do niego? - Zapytał - żebyś mógł być... - przerwał gdy uświadomił sobie, że Snape na pewno nie potraktował by Malfoya w ten sposób. On pewnie zaniósł by swojego pupilka do Voldemorta na rękach a Harry musi grać swoją rolę i zachowywać się jak Snape. Zamilkł gotowy ponownie bez słowa odejść.

- Ojciec chce, żebym przyjął znak jeszcze w tym roku.

Czy usłyszał złość w jego głosie? Nie, to nie możliwe.

- Nie sądzę więc, że to właśnie ze mną powinieneś rozmawiać - jego głos pozostał obojętny i zimny.

- Obiecałeś, że mnie z tego wyciągniesz - warknął i znów wyglądał jak Malfoy, którego znał - Że nie pozwolisz, bym stał się taki jak ojciec, obiecałeś!

Był wyraźnie zdesperowany. Ścisnął rękę, która wciąż trzymała ramię Harry'ego jakby używał jej jako deski ratunku.

Zawsze był pewny, że Malfoy chce być Śmierciożercą.

- Ja, cóż... Porozmawiamy jutro - spróbował jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Snape na pewno będzie wiedział, co powiedzieć Ślizgonowi.

- Dlaczego jutro? - zapytał.

- Ponieważ nie dzisiaj.

- Zachowujesz się dziwnie - blondyn zmarszczył brwi - w porządku, przyjdę do twoich kwater po kolacji - powiedział i po chwili odszedł.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, Harry ponownie stał przed Skrzydłem Szpitalnym. Nie był pewny czy Pomfrey już śpi lecz musiał to sprawdzić. Otworzył powoli drzwi. W pokoju było ciemno, co było do przewidzenia biorąc pod uwagę, że była już późna godzina. Wszedł do środka i od razu skierował się do łóżka, na którym leżał Snape.

Poznał, że doszedł do celu gdy mocno uderzył łydką o nogę łoża. Wydał z siebie syk bólu.

- Zamknij się – usłyszał.

Nie widział mężczyzny w ciemności więc odruchowo skierował twarz w stronę, gdzie powinna znajdować się jego głowa.

- Ile zostało czasu? – zapytał.

- Potter, leżę obok – usłyszał głos dobiegający z prawej strony i choć był ostry, Harry wyczuł w nim nutę rozbawienia. Był wdzięczny, że lekkie rumieńce na jego policzku nie były widoczne. Minął łóżko, do którego mówił kilka sekund wcześniej i podszedł bliżej do tego, na którym naprawdę leżał Snape. Harry jedynie odburknął coś w odpowiedzi.

- Więc jak się czujesz? – zapytał gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności.

- Wprost cudownie, Potter. Złamane kości i wstrząsy mózgu to sama przyjemność – odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

- Jesteś palantem.

- Tak Potter, korzystaj z okazji. Jak wrócę do swojego ciała, pożałujesz- ostrzegł lecz Harry nie przestraszył się jego groźby.

- W takim razie, skoro i tak mam przechlapane… – uśmiechnął się a następnie podniósł jedną rękę wyżej i zaczął wyliczać – jesteś też złośliwym, odejmującym punkty, zgorzkniałym, straszącym biednych Puchonów, znęcającym się nad niewinnymi Gryfonkami i potwornie złym do szpiku kości dupkiem! – gdy skończył, wypiął dumnie pierś i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Zapomniałeś dodać, że jestem niesamowicie inteligentny.

Harry udał, że nad czymś się zastanawia.

- Nie, myślę, że powiedziałem wszystko – droczył się.

- Potter to…

- Co tu się dzieje?! – usłyszeli wściekły głos –Panie Snape, co pan tu robi o tej godzinie?

Harry poznał, że głos należał do Pomfrey. Nawet jeśli powinien czuć się przerażony, że zostali złapani to wcale się tak nie czuł. Co więcej, uznał, że to idealna okazja by trochę zemścić się na nauczycielu.

- Przyszedłem odwiedzić mojego ulubionego ucznia i sprawdzić jak się czuje – powiedział. Usłyszał jak Snape wciąga powietrze i wydaje z siebie pełny zaskoczenia dźwięk. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Ach tak? I tym uczniem jak mniemam, jest pan Potter? – zapytała wciąż oburzona.

- Oczywiście, wszak żaden inny uczeń tu nie leży – odpowiedział.

- Zamknij się, Potter! – Severus odezwał się swoim znanym, wrednym głosem, który każdy rozpoznał by w mgnieniu oka.

- Potter?! – pisnęła zaskoczona a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu – A-ale…

- No brawo – powiedział Harry a po chwili odwrócił się w stronę zdziwionej pielęgniarki – Dobranoc pani Pomfrey

-C…

- Drętwota – wypowiedział zaklęcie a nieprzytomna kobieta runęła na ziemię.

- „Ulubiony uczeń"? – słyszał warknięcie, które mogło należeć jedynie do Mistrza Eliksirów. Harry nie mógł nie roześmiać się, na widok wściekłej miny Snape'a.

- Miłego tłumaczenia się, kiedy już wrócimy do swojego ciała – usiadł na łóżku, zadowolony z siebie.

- Przygotuj się na długi szlaban z Filchem – tym razem to Snape się uśmiechnął. Jego kpiący uśmiech wyglądał naprawdę śmiesznie na twarzy Harry'ego.

_Cóż, było warto_ – pomyślał chłopak.

- Warto?! Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec. Impertynencki, pragnący uwagi…

Harry naprawdę się zdenerwował. Nienawidził, kiedy Snape wchodził do jego umysłu i czuł się jak u siebie, oglądając jego wspomnienia i czytając jego myśli jak z otwartej księgi, a zwłaszcza, że on nie miał najmniejszego wstępu do głowy mężczyzny. Plan Mistrza Eliksirów był iście Ślizgoński. Zmanipulował Harrym by wypił eliksir telepatii wiedząc, że jego umysł pozostanie bezpieczny.

- Przestań czytać moje myśli do cholery! I obrażać mojego ojca!– wściekł się – Czemu ciągle musisz się ze mną kłócić?

- To nie kłótnia, Potter. To dyskusja. Kłótnie są dla dzieci i nieznośnych nastolatków – wytłumaczył.

- To kłótnia! – krzyknął – A mój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem…

- Potter… - Snape spojrzał na swoje nogi a następnie przeniósł przerażony wzrok na chłopaka. Jego usta były rozchylone a na twarzy malował się szok.

- To twoja wina, że nie rozumiesz…

- Potter – ponownie mu przerwał lecz Harry nie przestał mówić.

- I zawsze masz jakiś problem z…

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął i tym razem młodszy mężczyzna zamilkł. Severus odkrył się z kołdry i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej a następnie ignorując ból, zszedł z łóżka. Powoli zaczął chodzić dookoła pomieszczenia intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Harry wciąż przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

Po chwili mężczyzna zaczął szeptać coś do siebie, lecz było to za ciche by Harry mógł usłyszeć. W końcu usiadł na łóżku choć wciąż wyglądał na zdziwionego i jedynie patrzył przed siebie.

Chłopak w końcu usiadł obok i aby przerwać ciszę zapytał:

- Więc, za ile północ? – zapytał. Pomału robił się śpiący więc chciał jak najszybciej udać się do swojego łóżka.

- Minęła – odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na Harry'ego i dodał – siedem minut temu.


	8. Rozmowa po północy

Harry potrzebował dłuższej chwili by przyswoić to, co właśnie usłyszał od Snape'a. Przez chwilę był niemal pewny, że się przesłyszał lub że Mistrz Eliksirów żartuje ale biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna nie ma choćby krzty poczucia humoru, tę opcje można wykluczyć. Patrzył przed siebie, ignorując to, jak nieinteligentnie musiał wyglądać z szeroko otwartymi ustami a Snape bardzo lubił mu to wypominać.

- Powiedziałeś to co myślę, że powiedziałeś? – zadał pytanie zanim zdążył je przemyśleć.

- Tak – odpowiedział na głupie pytanie chłopaka. Severus był tak rozkojarzony, że nawet nie miał ochoty wymyślać kąśliwej uwagi.

- Dobra – młodszy mężczyzna wstał z łóżka – Możemy tak siedzieć i patrzeć się tępo w jeden punkt albo możemy coś z tym zrobić.

- Na co takiego wpadłeś, co Potter? – zapytał nie do końca pewny czy chce znać odpowiedź.

- To chyba oczywiste. Powiemy o wszystkim dyrektorowi – Snape jedynie przykrył twarz obiema dłońmi lecz po chwili jedną ręką odgarnął włosy do tyłu i wstał. Severus myślał wcześniej nad tą opcją lecz od razu wyrzucił ją z swojej głowy

- Wiesz co może nam grozić, jeśli dyrektor dowie się o Eliksirze? – na tępe spojrzenie chłopaka dodał – Stracę pracę a ty wylecisz ze szkoły.

- Nie może być aż tak źle – powiedział.

- Podałem ci nielegalny Eliksir, który w dodatku był źle uwarzony – mężczyzna zdawał się być bardziej przybity faktem, że jego Eliksir nie zadziałał tak jak powinien niż to, że jest nielegalny.

I Severus faktycznie był przybity. Każdy Eliksir, który wyszedł spod jego rąk zawsze był poprawny. Zdarzały się małe pomyłki gdy jeszcze chodził do Hogwartu jako uczeń ale nigdy nie było to coś tak poważnego.

- N-nielegalny? – zająknął się – A-ale…

Harry rzadko się jąkał. Zwykle był pewny tego, co chce powiedzieć lecz ta sytuacja zupełnie wytrąciła go z równowagi.

- Oczywiście, że nielegalny – odpowiedział przerywając mu – Działa podobnie jak wielosokowy z tym wyjątkiem, że włos musi być oddany dobrowolnie a w wielosokowym nie ma to znaczenia. Ministerstwo uznało go nielegalnym, na wypadek gdyby któryś z Ministrów był zdrajcą chcącym zamienić się ciałem z Śmierciożercą.

- To bez sensu. Tak jakby fakt, że jest nielegalny miał powstrzymać Śmierciożerce – prychnął.

- Wszyscy chyba wiemy, że Ministerstwo nie zawsze postępuje sensownie. Poza tym, w pewnym stopniu przypomina Imperiusa. Słyszałeś pewnie, że wiele sług Czarnego Lorda wywinęło się od Azkabanu tłumacząc, że byli pod tym zaklęciem – Harry przypomniał sobie, jak to Crouch - sługa Voldemorta, pod przebraniem Moody'ego opowiadał całej klasie o tym na pierwszej lekcji – Wielu zdrajców wywinęło się od kary za użycie Eliskiru Krótkotrwałej Zamiany Ciał mówiąc, że ich włos został zabrany bez pozwolenia do Wielosokowego – wytłumaczył.

- Więc tak jakby mamy problem? – zapytał.

- Tak jakby – odpowiedział przewracając oczami.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy lecz Harry w końcu ją przerwał.

- Hej, potrafimy czasem rozmawiać normalnie – zauważył – To znaczy wiesz, bez sarkazmu i złośliwości.

- Tak faktycznie – powiedział lecz dodał po chwili z kpiącym uśmieszkiem – Jesteś jak zawsze spostrzegawczy, Potter.

- Ej! – krzyknął w udawanym oburzeniu lecz zdradził go uśmiech – Zachowujesz się, jakby ci Hipogryf na ucho stanął – wypiął dumnie pierś lecz po chwili wybuchł śmiechem, Severus dołączył do niego lecz on jedynie lekko uniósł wargi w górę.

- To było zupełnie bez sensu – przyznał Snape lecz jego głos nie był tak surowy jak zazwyczaj.

- Wspominałem już dziś, że jesteś złym do szpiku kości dupkiem? – zapytał.

- Tylko raz –przyznał - Więc co teraz z tym zrobimy?

Harry dopiero po chwili zrozumiał o co chodzi.

- Myślę, że – ziewnął – najpierw pójdziemy się przespać – przerwał lecz dodał gdy zobaczył minę Severusa – To znaczy, nie razem! Osobno. W osobnych łóżkach – jego policzki przykrył rumieniec.

- Jutro będę musiał wrócić do tego… tego legowiska Gryfonów? – zapytał przerażony.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Równie dobrze możesz spać na korytarzu albo może Filch wpuści cię do swojego łóżka – uśmiechnął się – A jutro moi przyjaciele pewnie przyjdą cię odwiedzić więc bądź miły – strzegł go.

- Zawsze jestem – prychnął.


	9. Niespodziewany gość

**A/N** Witajcie ;) Jak zwykle w weekend witam Was z nowym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się nasz nowy gość, który zawitał do Hogwartu dzięki pewnej osobie, która mi go zasugerowała. Niestety nie jestem w stanie napisać dokładnie kto, ponieważ ta osoba się nie podpisała. Mimo wszystko, dziękuje. To był dobry pomysł!

Oczywiście nie zapomnijcie zostawić po sobie komentarza ;)

* * *

- Mówię ci stary, wyglądałeś jakbyś umierał! – Ron Weasley wykrzyczał nieco za głośno. Severus od rana miał zły humor. Nie tylko fakt, że nadal był Harrym Potterem się do tego przyczynił ale też to, że przez cały dzień do Skrzydła Szpitalnego przychodzili Gryfoni, którzy zawracali mu głowę. I choć to żadna nowość, to i tak zawsze irytuje tak samo.

- Z pewnością – prychnął.

Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę w tej chwili. Od rana niczego nie jadł choć skurcze żołądka dokuczały mu od kilku godzin. Po prostu nie mógł wmusić w siebie żadnego jedzenia. Dodatkowo czuł, że Gryfon również od rana niczego nie zjadł. Miał wrażenie, jakby ich więź, którą utworzyli za pomocą Eliksiru telepatii się umocniła. Teraz nie tylko słyszał jego niektóre myśli ale również potrafił wyczuć niektóre jego emocje, uczucia i ból. Dodatkowo wiedział, kiedy Potter znajdował się bliżej Skrzydła Szpitalnego a kiedy dalej. Gdy znajdował się po drugiej stronie zamku to słyszał jedynie niektóre wyrwane słowa a kiedy był bliżej, słyszał dokładnie całe zdania.

- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? – usłyszał głos brunetki - twoje zachowanie naprawdę mnie martwi.

- Hermiono, nie bądź głupia. Przecież Harry spadł z miotły - rudy chłopak oświadczył przewracając oczami.

Ich rozmowę przerwała pani Pomfrey, która akurat weszła do pomieszczenia. W ręku trzymała tacę wypełnioną przeróżnymi maściami i różnokolorowymi eliksirami.

- Panie Potter, proszę to wypić i może pan odejść - po odstawieniu tacy na stół, podała mu szary eliksir. Severus od razu poznał, że to jeden z wzmacniających i że sam go wykonał. Mężczyzna już od wczoraj czuł się dobrze ale chciał spędzić w Skrzydle tak dużo czasu jak tylko się dało. Było tam cicho więc mógł na spokojnie wymyślić, co teraz zrobi z sytuacją, w której się znalazł a także miał nadzieję na chwilę wolności od Gryfonów ale niestety się pomylił.

- Choć Harry, pójdziemy razem na kolację - powiedziała Hermiona, która wstała i zaczęła otrzepywać ubrania.

- Nie jestem głodny - odpowiedział marszcząc nos.

- Panie Potter, od rana niczego pan nie zjadł! - krzyknęła pielęgniarka, na chwilę odrywając się od układania leczniczych eliksirów.

- Harry! - Gryfonka wyglądała na oburzoną.

- Daj spokój Hermiono. Harry nie jest dzieckiem - tym razem to rudy chłopak zabrał głos. Ron wyglądał na bardzo zazdrosnego. Oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Severus pospiesznie wypił eliksir i już niedługo po tym, wychodził ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W asyście Gryfonów wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę. Kolacja prawię się już skończyła więc przy stołach było zaledwie kilkanaście osób. Jego wzrok podążył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, na którym miał nadzieję zobaczyć Pottera. Ale chłopaka nie było.

* * *

Usłyszał pukanie i od razu wiedział kto stoi za drzwiami. Draco Malfoy miał spotkać się z nim tego dnia po kolacji. To nie tak, że się stresował. Nic z tych rzeczy. Był jedynie zdziwiony i wyprowadzony z równowagi. Jego szok był w pełni uzasadniony. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie musiał rozmawiać z Ślizgonem o jego planach jako Śmierciożercy i co więcej, starać się pomóc mu, wydostać się z tej sytuacji. Wstał z krzesła i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je jednym ruchem gotowy zobaczyć blond włosy lecz przed jego oczami stał ktoś inny. Osoba ta nie czekała na zaproszenie. Weszła do pomieszczenia a następnie zaklęciem zamknęła je i zabezpieczyła.

- Co tu robisz? - Harry zapytał - spodziewałem się raczej kogoś innego.

- To moje kwatery Potter. Nie muszę cię prosić o pozwolenie żeby tu wejść. - powiedział bez jadu w głosie. Jego głos był spokojny i opanowany.

- Malfoy? - Severus zmarszczył nos - Dlaczego chcesz z nim rozmawiać?

- Skoro już tak wpadasz do mojego umysłu, to czemu od razu sam się tego nie dowiesz? - zapytał ostrym głosem - Właściwie, to ty powinieneś z nim porozmawiać! Zaraz tu będzie.

Harry zajął miejsce na nieco zniszczonym fotelu stojącym przy jednym z regałów z książkami. Chwycił jedną z grubych ksiąg w dłonie i odczytał napis z okładki - " _Trujące rośliny i jak je ujarzmić"_. Severus przez chwile przypatrywał się jak smukłe palce przesuwają się po zakurzonej książce. Harry powoli otworzył trzymany w ręku tom na przypadkowej stronie i instynktownie odczytał pierwsze zdanie, które rzuciło mu się w oczy.

_" Roślina ta nie nadaje się do wytworzenia z niej maści. Wszelkie próby dotyku jej mogą skończyć się poważną wysypką, która po kilku dniach może rozprzestrzenić się po skórze. Zakażona część ciała zacznie powoli obumierać aż w końcu stanie się martwa i niewyleczalna. W przypadku bezpośredniego kontaktu z rośliną, należy niezwłocznie wypić eliksir zatrzymujący przenoszenie się wysypki oraz oddać się w opiekę specjalistów zajmujących się leczeniem chorób wywołanych trującymi roślinami. Więcej o tym na stronie 458."_

Severus w końcu niechętnie oderwał zahipnotyzowany wzrok od chłopaka, kiedy ten zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na półkę.

- Jak twoim zdaniem mam z nim porozmawiać? - zapytał w końcu przerywając ciszę. Harry spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, jakby wciąż nieobecny czytał książkę - Z Malfoyem.

- Nie wiem – powiedział cicho jakby do siebie - Niczego po prostu nie wiem. To wszystko wydaje się takie...

- Weź się w garść! - przerwał mu - Gdzie podziała się twoja wrodzona Gryfońska ciekawość i chęć mieszania się we wszystko co...

- Chyba najwidoczniej została w moim ciele - spojrzał Severusowi prosto w oczy - Ale masz racje.

Chłopak wstał i otrzepał ubrania z kurzu, który zostawiła po sobie księga. Złapał Snape'a za łokieć i delikatnie pociągnął za sobą w stronę drzwi.

- Co według ciebie robisz, Potter? - zapytał lekko rozdrażniony. Próbował wyszarpać rękę z uścisku Harry'ego lecz chłopak trzymał go mocno.

- Idziemy do dyrektora. Za długo odwlekaliśmy, nie widzisz tego? - zapytał. Jego twarz była nieprzenikniona. Miał niewyraźny wyraz twarzy i jedynie jego brwi były lekko zmarszczone.

- Nigdzie nie idziemy! Puść mnie Potter! - krzyknął tym razem poważnie wkurzony. Zapierał się nogami i szarpał a chłopak jedynie stał niewzruszony. W końcu odpuścił i nachylił się bliżej młodszego mężczyzny. W swojej obecnej formie był nieco niższy lecz to wcale mu nie przeszkadzało.

- Lepiej mnie posłuchaj. Nie piśniesz nawet słówka - mężczyzna mówił swoim głosem, jaki używał na lekcjach czy w zwykłych rozmowach. Mimo słów jakie wypowiadał, Harry nie wyczuł nawet nuty groźby. Chłopak odsunął się lekko, gdy zauważył jak blisko siebie stali. Przed sekundą czuł wyraźny oddech na swoim policzku.

- Tak? - zapytał lecz jego ręka powędrowała do klamki, którą automatycznie pociągnął i otworzył drzwi. Obaj oderwali od siebie wzrok gdy zauważyli Ślizgona stojącego przed nimi. Jedna jego dłoń była wyciągnięta trochę do góry a pięść lekko zaciśnięta jakby chciał zapukać ale po chwili opuścił ją w dół.

- Przyszedłem, jak się umówiliśmy profesorze - powiedział lecz jego wzrok skupiony był na "Harrym". Patrzył na niego z jawnym wyzwaniem w oczach. lecz po chwili spojrzał też na " Snape'a" i na dziwną scenkę dziejącą się przed jego oczami.

- Pan Potter właśnie wychodził - Harry pośpiesznie puścił łokieć Severusa gdy zorientował się, że wciąż mocno go trzymał. Przeniósł dłoń na jego plecy i lekko popchnął go w stronę wyjścia. Mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Niech pan pamięta, o czym rozmawialiśmy profesorze - rzucił na pożegnanie i odszedł. Harry jeszcze chwilę podążał wzrokiem za odchodzącym Severusem lecz odwrócił wzrok gdy ten zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Wpuścił Malfoya do środka i zamknął na nim drzwi.

- Więc - zaczął. Przeszedł przez pokój i zajął miejsce na fotelu, na którym chwilę wcześniej siedział Harry - pomożesz mi? - zapytał.

Gryfon zajął miejsce na innym fotelu i spojrzał na blondyna.

- Jeśli będę potrafił - powiedział niby beznamiętnym głosem - czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał.

Ślizgon na chwilę spuścił wzrok lecz po chwili uniósł go i z powrotem spoglądał na Harry'ego, który nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając z Malfoyem bez kłótni.

- Wiesz, że nie chce być Śmierciożercą - powiedział - zabierz mnie do Dumbledore'a. M- Mogę być jego szpiegiem. Jak ty.

Harry już chciał odpowiedzieć gdy zrozumiał, że to co mówi blondyn wcale nie musi być prawdą. Co jeśli chłopak chce jedynie uśpić jego czujność bajeczką o zostaniu szpiegiem, tylko po to aby Harry, a raczej "Snape" wydał swoją podwójną lojalność? Jeśli chce jedynie odkryć zdradę? Więc Gryfon uniósł brwi.

- Szpiegiem? Dlaczego myślisz, że nim jestem?- zapytał z kpiną w głosie.

- Powiedziałeś mi. Nie pamiętasz już? - blondyn wyglądał na zdziwionego. Harry jedynie przytaknął.

- Pomogę ci - powiedział nie do końca pewny swoich słów ale musiał się zgodzić, skoro Severus sam powiedział mu o swoim szpiegostwie. Nadal nie miał zamiaru niczego konkretnego mówić Ślizgonowi, żeby nie wzbudzać jego podejrzeń. Wiedział, że musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać o tym z Snape'm. I choć nadal nie lubił Malfoya i uważał go za swojego wroga, to jeśli ten mówi prawdę, to spróbuje mu pomóc. Dumbledore zapewne również mu pomoże.

* * *

Severus szedł właśnie w stronę wieży Gryffindoru lub jak on wolał to nazywać- legowiska lwów, gdy usłyszał wołający go głos.

- Harry Potterze! - odruchowo zacisnął rękę na różdżce lecz rozluźnił ją gdy zobaczył drugoklasistkę z Hufflepuffu. Dziewczynka biegła w jego stronę pustym korytarzem. Przydługa torba plątała jej się koło nóg.

- Dyrektor cię wzywa - oświadczyła i uśmiechnęła się miło.

- W jakiej sprawie? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Severus przytaknął i odszedł kierując się w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Był ciekawy czego chciał dyrektor. Po chwili stał już przed drzwiami. Po wypowiedzeniu hasła, wszedł do środka.

- Harry! Jak dobrze, że przyszedłeś tak szybko - powitał go jak zawsze sympatyczny głos mężczyzny - jest ktoś kto bardzo chciał się z tobą zobaczyć.

Coś co jeszcze przed chwilą było jedną wielką włochatą kulą, teraz stało niedaleko niego będąc mężczyzną. Syriusz Black pośpiesznie założył na siebie długi czarny płaszcz. Jego mina momentalnie się zmieniła gdy dostrzegł swojego chrześniaka. Na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech a jego oczy wyrażały radość.

- Harry - wyszeptał i po chwili chwycił go w ramiona mocno przyciskając do siebie. Severus zmarszczył brwi gdy poczuł charakterystyczny zapach zmokłego psa, ziemi i kawy. Starał się nie wyrwać z uścisku mężczyzny, którego nienawidził całym sercem. Po chwili Syriusz oderwał się od "Harry'ego" lecz położył ręce na jego ramiona i nachylił się w jego stronę.

- Ale urosłeś. Tak dawno cię nie widziałem - jego dłoń powędrowała do włosów Severusa.

- Usiądźmy - powiedział dyrektor. Dzbanek pod wpływem magii oderwał się od stołu i nalał ciepłej herbaty do trzech filiżanek. Snape zajął miejsce chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Syriusz również to zrobił lecz po chwili przesunął swoje krzesło bliżej "swojego chrześniaka'. Za blisko jak na gust Severusa.

- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem - usłyszał i poczuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć lecz ubiegł go dyrektor.

- Harry na pewno się cieszy, że cię widzi. Prawda? - spojrzał na Severusa a ten jedynie niepewnie przytaknął - Toczy się sprawa w Ministerstwie Magii. Aurorzy złapali Petera Pettigrew, który pod wpływem Veritaserum wyznał, że to on zdradził twoich rodziców.

- Ministerstwo zrekompensuje mi lata w Azkabanie - powiedział dumnie.

- T-to - _tragicznie, okropnie_ - Cudownie - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zaciskał pięści z całych sił, wbijając paznokcie w dłonie. Chwycił filiżankę i wypił łyk herbaty ignorując to, że parzyła mu podniebienie.

- Więc jak James radzi sobie na zajęciach? - zapytał a Severus zadławił się gorącym płynem. Odłożył filiżankę na stół i zaczął kaszleć a Syriusz klepał go po plecach.

- To przez to, że nazwałem cię 'James'? - zapytał z lekko skruszoną miną.

_Nie, to przez twój czarujący urok osobisty_ -pomyślał lecz tego już nie powiedział, jedynie przytaknął.

- Wybacz Harry. Po prostu tak bardzo mi go przypominasz - wytłumaczył się. Przestał klepać 'Harry'ego' po plecach i teraz jedynie jedną dłoń trzymał na jego ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście. Severus nie mógł się nie skrzywić.

- Myślę, że pójdę już do łóżka - powiedział i wstał. Syriusz wyglądał na bardzo rozczarowanego.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście mój drogi chłopcze. Syriusz będzie tu do jutra więc na pewno będziecie mieli jeszcze okazję do porozmawiania.

- To świetnie - powiedział z lekką nutą sarkazmu w głosie lecz nikt tego nie zauważył. Black jedynie na te słowa uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- Harry? Czy mógłbym jeszcze zamienić z tobą słówko zanim wyjdziesz?- zapytał.

- Oczywiście

-Więc pozwól, że odprowadzę się pod obraz Grubej Damy - powiedział i położył jedną dłoń na plecy 'Harry'ego'.

Syriusz był bardziej niż szczęśliwy tym, że wreszcie może znów zobaczyć swojego chrześniaka więc nawet nie zauważył jego dziwnego zachowania. Wciąż szukał pretekstu żeby móc go dotknąć. Nie czuł kontaktu z nikim innym od tak dawna, że teraz gdy miał na to okazję, korzystał z tego jak najczęściej.

I Severus też to zauważył lecz niczego nie powiedział, jedynie dał się wyprowadzić przez Blacka z gabinetu dyrektora. Szli wolno i w ciszy aż w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Stanęli w wtedy Syriusz spojrzał wprost na niższego chłopaka.

- Harry - zaczął - Harry, chciałbym żebyś ze mną zamieszkał. Oczywiście nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Masz wiele miesięcy do namysłu. Ale wiedz, że bardzo mi na tym zależy. Kocham cię, Harry.

Snape'a zamurowało choć wiedział dokładnie co powiedzieć.

- Ja... pomyślę o tym - powiedział słabo. Przez chwilę siłował się z sumieniem lecz w końcu przegrał - I j-ja też cię k-kocham.

Wydusił z siebie lecz wypowiedzenie tych słów do Blacka sprawiło mu fizyczny ból. Teraz jedynie musi odszukać i uwarzyć eliksir, który pomoże mu wrócić do swojego ciała. I musi to zrobić jeszcze przed końcem roku. Za nic nie zgodzi się zamieszkać z Syriuszem Blackiem na całe dwa miesiące.


End file.
